


there's nothing more to it, i just get through it

by pvnkflamingo



Series: like real people do [5]
Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016), Ok burrito, Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Music, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Martin p.o.v., Songfic, burritos com saudade, soft triste
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: And you said, "Don't give me nothing you don't want to lose";I said "Darling, I'll give you everything I got if I want, I'm to choose"





	there's nothing more to it, i just get through it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).

> Dedicado à razão da minha saudade e da minha felicidade, àquele com quem eu vivo sentimentos maravilhosos e faz todos os meus momentos mais preciosos. Eu te amo, para sempre, meu Arthur 💙💛 
> 
> [Título: trecho de "To a Poet", de First Aid Kit]

_ And you said, "Don't give me nothing you don't want to lose" _

_ I said "Darling, I'll give you everything I got if I want, I'm to choose" _

Martin fechou os olhos, a mão que segurava o celular descansando sobre a mesa do café, sentindo o familiar aperto no peito e na garganta, respirando devagar, fundo. 

Era nove e meia da manhã na Argentina e no Brasil, e ele tinha perdido por pouco a chance de falar com o namorado dublê, que provavelmente já estava ocupado com o trabalho. 

O rosto sorridente no fundo de tela de seu celular geralmente o fazia sorrir de volta, tomado por um amor maior que o mundo; em momentos como aquele, porém, só podia sentir a falta. A saudade. A necessidade de estar mais perto, de sentir-se perto, de sentir aquela conexão, ainda que apenas por textos e pela voz em seus pensamentos, que tinha um sotaque tão diferente do seu próprio, uma cadência mais brasileira que argentina. 

Descobria em si emoções mais fortes do que estava acostumado a lidar, e seus sentimentos por Vadão pareciam sempre estar por toda parte. Havia previsto a saudade, a carência, as preocupações com distância. Mas tudo parecia mais fácil quando estava falando com o namorado. A distância não era tão significativa, as limitações do mundo pareciam fáceis de vencer. A própria saudade parecia se amenizar até ser mero som de fundo, praticamente inaudível. 

_ Now I miss you more than I can take and I will surely break _

_ And every morning that I wake, oh, there's this ache _

A vida na estrada, os shows, ensaios em lugares improvisados, tudo isso contribuía para manter seu coração distraído daquela sensação de estar vivendo pela metade. De estar perdendo momentos importantes. Apesar de não ser nenhum estranho a distâncias, com os pais morando em outro continente, outro hemisfério do planeta, Martin por vezes se frustrava consigo mesmo e com todos os obstáculos que o separavam de Vadão. Era curioso sentir que poderia se estabelecer em algum lugar e realmente se sentir em casa, quando seu apartamento mais parecia um depósito para deixar suas tralhas, um lugar para dormir quando não tinham compromissos de banda. Seu próprio país, que ele já conhecia todos os cantos, não lhe parecia tão sua casa quanto aquele quarto, aquele apartamento, onde o brasileiro tomava seu café de manhã e dormia com as janelas abertas para aliviar o calor. 

Suspirou, sentindo a inutilidade de lamentar as condições em que se encontrava. Logo estaria de volta para a van, dependendo das boas condições e distribuição de torres de celular para receber alguma _selfie_ divertida num set de filmagem, alguma notícia sobre como o dia avançava na capital paulista, alguma das centenas de formas de dizer 'eu te amo' sem realmente dizer que Vadão tanto utilizava. Talvez até assumiria a direção, apenas para se ocupar com alguma coisa e não ficar apenas relendo conversas, ouvindo canções que lhe faziam pensar no outro mas que agora eram suas também. Os amigos já estavam acostumados com esses momentos taciturnos do loiro, e já não tentavam distraí-lo ou conversar sobre; Martin não queria ser distraído, e queria sentir aquela saudade também, de forma completa, como todos os outros aspectos daquele relacionamento. Sentiria aquele aperto até que ele conseguisse transformar aquela sensação de falta em uma ternura tão forte que todos os seus sentidos fossem tomados pela alegria de saber que o amor de sua vida estava, em algum lugar, pensando nele também, e igualmente ansioso para reencontrá-lo. 

Miguel, com seu jeito prático e tranquilo, colocou a cuia de mate a sua frente, junto com alguns pãezinhos de formato engraçado, e apertou de leve seu ombro; esse era o jeito do amigo de demonstrar preocupação e apoio. Martin sabia que se pedisse o outro imediatamente lhe ofereceria um abraço, um ombro amigo, algumas palavras de conforto que não precisavam querer dizer nada, apenas acalmar a sensação de vazio e necessidade de carinho. Não pediria, porém; aquela não era a primeira vez que a saudade do namorado brasileiro se assemelhava a um desconforto físico, e não seria a última em que sua pele arderia com a necessidade de sentir o calor daquele que mais amava, que o havia encantado, em quem pensava constantemente, para quem compunha canções que nunca eram cantadas, apenas melodias na noite. Aguentaria a saudade. Sabia que aquela situação era temporária, e que assim que possível estaria de novo perto daquele que já havia se tornado parte indivisível de seus dias e sonhos. 

_ But there's nothing more to it, I just get through it _


End file.
